The proposal titled "TCGA Data Analysis Center at Berkeley" focuses on integrating data from The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) and providing that integrated analysis to the community by timely computation and redistribution through the TCGA Data Coordinating Center. The proposal includes six key elements (1) quality control of TCGA data, (2) systematic classification of tumors by molecular data, (3) analysis and integration of histopathology images (H&E), (4) interpretation of gene expression data in the context of other molecular data, (5) identification of interacting genetic loci by aberration co-occurrence, and (6) creation of genetic influence diagrams. These analyses will be performed on the mutation, copy number, genotype, expression, methylation and miRNA analyses that are likely to be key components of TCGA. Data analyses will begin after a cohesive analytical strategy is developed in a design document that clearly lays out the process by which our group will receive, analyze, and redistribute information. Our proposal includes collaborators who are pathologists, cancer biologists, geneticists, genomicists, computer scientists, and statisticians who have a proven track record of working together on large projects.